Friends Care
by Baby Kitty
Summary: The Rangers help an injured Tommy recuperate.
1. Friends Care

Disclaimer – I don't own them, if I did I'd be able to think up better things to do with them. 

Author's Notes – God I hate this story. Well not so much the story as the fact I can't write it in a way that I'm satisfied with. I've tried over and over to edit this thing into something that sounds right to me, but it's just not happening. Anyone else ever have that problem where you just want to delete the entire blasted thing and forget it ever existed. I'm pretty close to that point.

I did however figure out who's going to be paired with whom. Jason/Kat, Tommy/Adam, Rocky/Tanya. Yes that's right Tommy/Adam, I unintentionally headed in that direction years ago, and now I'm going with it. Besides Jason's living with Kat, come on now, like they're not shackin' up.

Thanks – Big thanks to xrachx for her fabulous editing job. Chylea3784 for pretty much giving me all the ideas I needed to continue this thing. And PernDragonrider for giving me the idea to make it Adam/Tommy which is going be very interesting. 

Summary – Tommy was captured and tormented by the Evil Alliance for nearly two years before finally being saved. The Rangers did graduate high school in that time period and are in college now, despite still being Zeo Rangers. 

-o-

Friends Care

Katherine

-o-

"Tom I know it hurts, but I have to get these wounds cleaned out. It'll be worse if they get infected." 

Hand shaking, I cringe as I press down too firmly on the gash marring his right thigh, earning a loud howl of pain from my patient. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rushing to stop the fresh blood now trickling down his leg I don't know why I thought I could do this. I'm not a doctor, I barely know first aid. Why did I think I could take care for someone in such a serious condition?

-ooooooooo-

(2 weeks ago….)

_Looking at the thankfully sedated and unconscious form on the medical table, Rocky heaves a weary sigh. "Kat I know you're upset, but there's nothing we can do for him. He's too far gone." _

_Continuing to wash the dried blood off of my patient, I should have let Jason do this. He said he would, but I just couldn't. I needed to touch him, make sure he was real and actually here. "He's hurt, that doesn't mean he's gone." _

_Looking up from her arm, which Jason is currently bandaging, Tanya seems less then satisfied with my view. "He bit me." _

_Shaking his head, Jason answers rather calmly, "You scared him. Who knows how long he was locked in that cell, or what was done to him. It had obviously become instinct for him to try to defend himself by any means possible." And with how he was chained really all he could manage was to bite. It's just lucky we got him back to the Power Chamber and sedated before he could do worse. _

_Rubbing her now bandaged arm, Tanya fixes the Gold Ranger with a knowing look. "What do we do when he goes with that instinct where other people are concerned? He could really hurt someone." _

"_He can barely stand, he's hardly a threat." Or is he? We found him in heavy chains and didn't manage to get them off until we got back here. What if I'm wrong and he can still lash out? True he can't use his powers right now as we have his Zeonizers, but still…_

_Apparently having enough of the debate that has been raging on for the past twenty minutes, Rocky brings up our best option once again. "Kat, we care about him, you know we do, but we can't help him like a hospital can. Especially one on Eltar where they understand what the Evil Alliance is capable of." We don't even know what such a place is like though. True Zordon was the first to mention it, but he hasn't been there in years, and we've never been there. How do we know they'll take care of him and give him what he needs?_

"_THIS DECISION IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY RANGERS. IF INDEED YOU DO DECIDE TO SEND HIM TO ELTAR I CANNOT PROMISE HIS RETURN TO YOU." Clearly upset about sending his favorite Ranger away, Zordon nevertheless seems to think it's the best option. I wish I could feel the same. _

"_He's not going." Done with Tanya, Jason quickly retrieves a second washcloth before moving to help me with his best friend. _

_Rubbing his eyes, Rocky shakes his head. "Jason-"_

_Cutting the Blue Ranger off before another argument breaks out, I can't handle the two males fighting for dominance again. I had my fill of that during Tommy's absence. "__Alpha scanned him, there's no brain damage, very little nerve damage; the rest of his physical injuries will heal over time. He needs his friends, his family to help heal the emotional and mental ones, not strangers in a hospital."_

"_I think she's right." All of us turning to look at the since now quiet Green Ranger, Adam continues to stare at his injured friend. "We're his family; I think it'll hurt him if he wakes up in a hospital instead of here. I'm not saying we know how to take care of him better then actual doctors, but I think he'll respond better to us."_

_Seeming to surrender, Tanya asks the next question that's on everyone's mind. "Where's he going to stay?"_

"_We'll figure something out."_

_-oooooooooo-_

Shaking off the memory I throw the now stained washcloth into the hamper. "All done." For tonight at least. It really would be so much easier if he'd just let us give him a bath, but for whatever reason he won't go near the bathtub. Though come to think of it he won't do a lot of things anymore. 

Body stiff and no doubt itching from the bandages, he gives me a tired look. "Hurts."

"I know." Pulling the covers back over him, I'll be so happy when these wounds heal. He's not getting any better being stuck in bed all day and these daily cleaning and re-bandaging sessions are taking their toll on everyone involved. 

"Stay?"

"Sure. Just let me go bush my teeth okay? I'll be right back." Getting a nod, I head for the bathroom down the hall, smirking as I hear Jason's off key singing from behind the door. I'm not sure what exactly prompted me to ask him to move in. I know we told Tommy that it was because of him. Said that this way we could make sure one of us was here at all times in case something happened and he needed us. We lied. 

Now don't get me wrong, that is in fact a good reason for him being here. It's just not the original one he moved in for. Tommy had been gone for nearly a year and somewhere along the way Jason and I had gotten closer, much closer. 

Looking at the promise ring on my finger, I know we should tell him. I just don't know how he'd take it really, not now, not after all of this. It's not as if we'd ever gotten together beyond that one date to the movies, but somehow I can't help feeling guilty. I had had a crush on him for so long and I think he was just starting to reciprocate when they took him. How badly would it hurt to know that while he was gone I'd fallen for his best friend? Whilst he was being tortured I was… happy. I just can't do that to him. Even if he hasn't asked about were we stand with each other, no doubt figuring I'd moved on, I can't do this to him, his love life his hardly his biggest priority right now. I know mentioning my involvement with someone else will hurt. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

Opening the door and catching the look of distress on my face, Jason is quick to take me in his arms. "Hey now, what's the matter? Didn't go well?"

It takes a moment for his questions to reach me as I'm still mulling over when and how to tell Tommy of my relationship with his friend, but eventually I catch up with the program giving a fairly weak answer. "No it went alright. The burns are healing faster than the cuts." None are healing fast enough though.

"That's to be expected." Eyeing me critically, he continues, tone full of concern. "That's not all that's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I pull away, only getting the slightest resistance from him. "Nothing, just tired. He asked me stay with him. So I'm going to sleep in his room tonight." It's not an odd request really, over the past few days one if not both of us end up in there. I think he's just afraid be alone. I know I would be, after being alone for so long it's hardly unexpected.

"Okay." Running his fingers through my hair, he offers up a rather chaste kiss. "Don't worry yourself so much alright? He's going to be okay. I know him, he's a fighter, he'll get through this."

"I hope so."

To be continued…….


	2. Restless

Author's Notes – For anyone who's wondering Jason and Kat live in a two bedroom apartment. 

Summary – Jason has a hard night. 

-o-

Restless

Jason

-o-

(Week 6, Hillard/Scott residence)

"Jason, Jase wake up."

Prying my eyes open as Katherine continues to shake me I release a muffled yawn still trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep. It can't be time to get up, I feel like I just went to bed. "Wha?"

"It's your turn." Oh.

"Okay." Watching as she falls back onto the mattress, clearly exhausted, I don't blame her for waking me. She took it last night so I could be rested for my test this morning. It's only fair I handle it tonight. Besides he seems to respond better to me, or at least I think so. It isn't surprising really, we've got history, a lot of it, we've seen each other through a lot of bad nights, just never wanted to imagine that one day they would be this bad.

Kissing her gently, I slip out of bed and move towards the living room where I can now hear the TV and see my friend huttled up on the couch. Every night. "Hey."

"Hi."

Dropping down beside him, I suppress another yawn as I catch the time on the VCR. Two thirty in the morning. He has to get past this insomnia phase, it's only adding to his deteriorating health, sooner or later he's going to crash out from exhaustion. "You're up awfully late."

Eyes still glued to the black and white movie playing on the television, his answer is flat and expected. "Bad night." They always are, bro. 

"Want to tell me about it?" When he simply shakes his head I press a bit, knowing he only gets worse when he holds things in. "Might help."

Glancing at me and shaking his head again, he settles back into his corner of the couch apparently not in the mood to share tonight. "How come you're up?" Same reason Kat and I have been getting up around this time for the last two weeks.

"Couldn't sleep." Smiling as this earns me a small scowl, I guess he's not in the mood for humor tonight. 

"Kat's hogging the bed again, huh?" Or maybe he is. Truth be told, I was more then a little uncertain about how he'd take my being in a relationship with her. I don't think he was ever really that interested in pursuing her, but you never know, they did go out once and she is definitely attractive. Still, I think he was just trying to find someone to help with the hurt over losing Kimberly. Maybe that would help. Maybe we could get her to come and… no, on second thought that's probably the last thing he needs, he was just getting over her before he… before we lost him. 

"Of course." 

"You can sleep in mine." I'd rather you slept in yours. You have got to get some more sleep, bro. 

"I'd rather sit here and have you tell me what's got you sitting up watching old movies and infomercials at two thirty in the morning; it's hardly riveting viewing, bro. Come on Tommy, talk to me, please." Voice tired, I do my best to let only my concern show, but I know he catches just a touch of exasperation in the request. I can't help but plead, we're both – Kat and I – beyond desperate right now. 

"Do you think things happen for a reason?" Getting a bit off the subject here, but alright. 

Carefully turning his question over in my still sleepy mind, I go with the first thing that sounds reasonable to me. "Yes. I think there's always a reason for everything, no mater how big or small. If life was just a series of meaningless events I don't think we would have been chosen to do what we do, nor would we be needed to do it."

Still watching the TV, he gives a small shrug. "Maybe. Just wish I knew what they were half of the time." 

"Me too." Rubbing my eyes I wish he'd turn off whatever movie this is so he could focus on me; I know that that's another problem he's developed. He can't focus anymore. While he can hold a semi coherent conversation and is no longer speaking in one word sentences, his train of thought seems to derail a lot. One minute we can be discussing a book we've both read and the next he's off talking about something obscure like pie crust. Touching his arm gently, I bring his gaze back over to me. "What was the nightmare about this time?"

Frowning, but thankfully sticking with the desired topic this time, he answers softly, "It was a bad one." 

"What was it about?" I prompt again.

Heaving a sigh, but apparently realizing I'm not going to let up until I get some kind of answer, he brings his knees up resting his head on them tiredly. "I was back in the junkyard. Where Gasket got me. I tried to morph, but my Zeonizers wouldn't work. I fought him but without my powers I didn't stand much of a chance. I just kept thinking that if I could hold him off long enough for you guys to get there it'd be okay. You did come. Only you didn't fair any better. Gasket, he…he caught you by the throat and I heard the bones crunch." He crushed my throat, that's different. Usually he just dreams about me being run through with a sword. Don't think I like this scenario any better. "After he was done he grabbed me, took me back to the palace. All those experiments…" Yeah, I know all about Gasket's obsession with human experiments. 

Moving closer, I run my hand carefully over his back, hoping to soothe him. His physical wounds have healed for the most part, but he still doesn't like to be touched all that much, can't say I blame him. "He's gone Tommy. We destroyed him."

Voice detached his answer sends a small sliver of dread through me. "Don't be so sure." 

"Tom I was there. I killed him myself. Billy dismantled what was left of him." The only reason it took us so long to find you was because the rest of the Evil Alliance didn't want to give you up. I'd even wager Dark Spector had a hand in it. "He can't hurt you anymore. None of them can."

Knowing exactly who I'm referring to, his attention is once more back on the movie, no longer vaguely comfortable with the conversation thread. "How do you know?" 

"I won't let them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

To be continued…….


	3. Hydrophobia

Author's Notes – This chapter…yeah it probably makes very little sense, Tommy's thoughts aren't supposed to be very clear and on a one way train, despite him being able to hold a fairly coherent and successful conversation. I'm not sure if I succeeded in making that happen, or if I just confused the hell out of everyone, but that was the goal.

And I should also so thank you very much to Rach who is putting in a lot of time and effort beta reading this when she should be studying hard just so I can re-do these. (Snickers, if anyone even reads this little alteration I've made I'll be amazed – Rach)

Summary – Tommy doesn't want a bath.

-o-

Hydrophobia

Tommy

-o-

(Week 8; Hillard/Scott Residence) 

"Tommy, please don't do this." Sitting on the edge of the tub, Jason continues to try and coax me out from under the sink. Tommy, don't do this, Tommy, don't do that, slave do this, pet do that. What's the difference? They're all just trying to control me, just different reasons behind it.

Clinging to the wall as best I can, I give Jase the most pain-filled whimpers I can come up with. Not that those noises ever did me any good in the past. It's still worth a shot. I vaguely recall one time when Gasket gave me to Zedd for a few days… I think it was days, time kind of escaped me then, could've been weeks, or even just a few hours, it was all relative. Wait what was I saying? Zedd, yeah what ever happened to him anyways?

I wonder if Kat would be making me do this. Kat's gone out for the night though, so I guess that makes no difference. There was a monster attack or something and she told Jason she would handle it. I guess she just needs a way to get rid of some built up stress, at least this way she's being productive too. 

"Tom, bro, I am begging you." Begging? Jase doesn't beg. You can ask any of the other Rangers and all of them will tell you, Jason Lee Scott doesn't beg. Why is he begging? He looks so upset. Why's he upset now? "Tommy it's been a month and a half now. You're doing a lot better and Kat and I both think you're ready for this." For what? What's he going on about now? He talks too much, makes my head hurt. Can't he just be quiet?

Suddenly seeming to notice I'm not all with him, his fingers are snapped in front of my face, bringing my focus back. "Tom? Need you to keep with me, okay bro? Damn it, we're going to have to do another scan on you." I thought we were talking about baths. Scan what? 

"Huh?"

Head in hands, he takes a few breathes before trying again. "Tommy listen to me, you have got to take a bath. Neither one of us is leaving this bathroom until you do." But I want to go back to bed.

"Don't want a bath, it burns." Makes the scars and burns on my stomach and back hurt. Also water holds nasty things that bite and sting like eels. Snakes of the water is that they are. I think Rita keeps some as pets. "My back hurts."

"I know it does, bro. But a soak will help ease some of the pain in your muscles and back. It's for your own good." What's he doing now? Slowly sliding off the edge of the tub and crawling over to me he sits down beside me on the floor. You're too big to fit under here with me.

"People keep saying that." So tired of hearing that. Want to go back to bed. Not Kat's bed though, it's too pink. She wears too much pink too. Why do they keep putting me in red? So sick of red. Red shirts, red bandages, too much red, I should get them to take me to the store and get something black. Black is dark and soothing, if you can't see the monsters then they don't exist. Red is… red is pain and blood and suffering. I prefer black.

"Because we care about you." People keep saying that too. Reaching out and rubbing his hand gently over my back, I try not to flinch. He seems to like holding and touching me so I let him. Sometimes I think he's just checking that I'm real and I'm alive. Sometimes I have to check that too. Then the pain comes back and I know I'm still alive. Feel bad for Kat though, she always looks like she's scared she'll hurt me when we touch. Need to help her get over that.

"I care about you too." But I'd care about you even more if you didn't make me do stuff I don't want to do. Like take a bath, or get up in the morning, or watch stupid TV shows. You have bad taste in TV. Did you know 'Leave it to Beaver' went off the air twenty years ago? Or was it ten? Hey am I twenty? How old was I when they got hold of me?

"Then will you take a bath for me?" What? At my confused look, he's weary expression returns. "A bath, Tommy. You aren't sleeping enough, you're not staying focused." I am so. I think?

Right, so focus back on the bath matter, can't get distracted now; it wouldn't be fair on Jason. He's trying hard. Right, so, focus on the bath matter. Why not, I'm not going to get out of it and if I start throwing a fit it'll just really upset him. I've upset them both enough. Giving him a nod, I let him help me up off the floor and lead me to the white tub. I know I'm digging my fingers into his arm like I'm going to die if I let go. I'll probably leave bruises, no doubt about that. 

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, I watch as he turns on the water, waiting for it to hit a nice temperature, and pulls the stopper into place when it does. It looks dirty. Is the tub dirty? Maybe he should have cleaned it first. I guess it's too late now though. Maybe it's not dirty. Maybe I'm just dirty.

After pouring in some blue bubble bath, he cuts the water and turns his attention onto me again. Crouching down in front of me he slowly reaches out and raises my head from my chest so he can look me in the eyes. I feel like I'm four years old again, back when mom tried to tell me there were no monsters under my bed. I'm glad she's not around right now to see how real the monsters actually are. "You're gonna be fine, bro. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." If you say so.

Nodding quickly, I suck in some haggard breaths. Okay let's get this over with. 

When I make no move to remove any of my clothing and get in Jason takes the initiative. As carefully and kindly as he can he begins unbuttoning the red top. See again with the red. Always dressing me in red. "I'll do it."

As his head comes up and his fingers stop at the second button I'm a bit offended he looks so surprised. I know how to dress myself. Or undress in this case. It's not that big a step for me. "You sure?"

"Yeah. You worry too much." 

Smiling a bit, he stands. "I guess so. Do you want me to leave?" No. Well if he leaves though I won't have to take a bath. I could pretend to take one. No that won't work, I'd have to get my hair wet. If my hair was shorter though it'd be easier to get wet. Maybe I should cut my hair. Anyway, I'd still smell bad, even I can notice that. And I wouldn't look clean either. Not properly clean. I can't remember the last time I was properly clean. Sometimes I think that if I get properly clean I'll just wash myself away – I'm dirty to the core now.

"No."

"Would it help if I turned my back and you can get in?" Maybe, assuming I don't slip and kill myself. That would suck. At least I'd die with a few tatters of modesty though, not that there's much left.

Nodding, I watch him as he moves over by the door, his back now to me. Okay, let's just get this all over with. Just get yourself undressed, close your eyes, and get in the water. You can handle that. Small steps remember, that's what Kat said; small steps. Stripping out of my dirty pajamas I slide my leg over to the other side of the tub, foot hovering just above the water. I'm going to do this damn it! Yep, I'm going to do this and that's final. Screw this, no I'm not. Grabbing a towel from beside the tub I wrap it around myself and drop to the floor, shaking. Even the towels are red. What's up with that? 

Do they have to keep taunting me with red? Red is blood and pain now. Red used to be for leaders. I'm not a leader. Not anymore.

Apparently hearing me hit the floor, Jason returns to my side looking less then happy. "Tommy, what's wrong?" I think you know what's wrong, I am not getting in that water. Sighing tiredly, he comes to my side and rubs my back. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I don't know, but it sure isn't going to involve water.

To be continued…………..


	4. Frogs Make Good Friends

Summary – Adam's help is needed.

-o-

Frogs Make Good Friends

Kat

-o-

(Week 11)

"I'm just not sure it's the best idea. What if something happens?" I'm more concerned about something happening due to your driving. Jason, the speed limit is fifty five, not seventy. Note to self: next time when deciding that it's best for Jason to hear news when sitting down make sure it's not in front of a steering wheel.

Holding onto the armrests with all of my strength, I swear his driving is worse then Tommy's. Right and let's not even think about when Tommy might want to drive again, definitely not the time to be considering his reckless behavior, especially not with the state he's in right now. "He needs to start learning to be around other people again. Besides Adam was on our side to keep him here remember."

"I know, but he's also been oddly distant since that decision was made." 

"He's just been trying to cope. When you were gone at the Peace Conference Tommy and Adam were fairly close. I don't think it was the same type of relationship you two had, but I noticed they were together a lot, Adam seemed to be able to calm Tommy down and Tommy was able to get Adam out of his shell. They really helped each other out; they were good for each other. Who knows, maybe he can help draw Tommy out now." He certainly has a way of getting people to open up to him, who knows maybe it'll work. 

"Maybe he's better off staying in." You don't really believe that. 

"Jason, I know he's like a brother to you, and you want to protect him, but keeping him locked away from the world isn't the way to do it." I know you just want to protect him but, if anything, it's just feeding his paranoia that the Evil Alliance are going to come after him. How's he ever going to be Ranger again, or even just a functioning civilian if he's too scared to step out of the front door? 

"What if they get hold of him again when we're not there?" Face tight with worry, he has got to relax and stop obsessing over this, we've gone over it a thousand times. I understand why he's worried though, I worry too but it's different for him. I guess he sees Tommy as his responsibility in a way; after all he was the one who wanted him to keep Rangering. He had to remember that precautions are in place, we're prepared this time. 

"Adam won't let anything happen to him." 

I hope.

-oooooo-

(1 day ago; Youth Center)

_Leaning against the polished support pole, I watch as Adam and Rocky spar hard and fast. They're good; I remember vaguely when Jason and Tommy could go at it like that. As Adam finally flips the blue-clad boy to the mats, I clap softly. Rocky definitely has some bulk on him, so it's pretty impressive to see Adam be able to flip the boy over his shoulder like that. Just goes to show what they always keep telling me, a supposed weight advantage can be as much a hindrance as a help._

_Looking up to see who his fan is, Adam offers me a bright smile before leaving the grumbling Rocky lying on the floor and jogging over. _

"_Impressive moves." _

"_Thanks." Glancing back at Rocky, who's now peeled himself off the mat and into a semi-upright position; Adam signals for him to join us. I don't think that's going to work Adam, he still isn't too comfortable around me. _

_Rubbing his neck and shaking his head, I can see I was right as the Blue Ranger waves goodbye and heads out of the room. _

_Looking more then a little annoyed at his friend's fast exit, Adam turns back to me offering up an apology that really isn't necessary. It's not his fault Rocky feels guilt, after all that's the reason he can't face me. That and he's still angry at me. "I'm sorry, he's just… he's having a bad day is all. That's why we were sparing, he needed to blow off some steam." It's a good try, I'll give him that. Adam always puts his all into fobbing you off and trying to stop you being offended._

_Shrugging, I play it off as best I can. "S'okay, I know he and Tanya are still unhappy, about our decision concerning Tommy. I can't say I blame them, I know they just wanted what they felt was best for him. Shame they just happened to disagree with us." Doesn't mean this cold shoulder treatment doesn't hurt though. _

_Sighing, Adam runs a hand through his sweaty hair. "How is he? I mean, we barely see you and Jason outside of battles so I haven't really…" You could have come by anytime, Adam, no one said you couldn't. Maybe he feels a little guilty that he can't change Rocky and Tanya's behavior – he has been best friends with him since kindergarten so it's plausible._

"_He's better. He's talking to us, eating, he's getting better." Better, right because he's never going be okay. Not like before anyway. Not like he could've gotten much worse either, not with the state we found him in. Before I lose my nerve I hear it come spilling out. "I actually came by to ask you if you might do me a favor where he's concerned." _

"_I'll try." Dark eyes filled with nothing but compassion, I hope this goes over well. It was hard enough getting Jason to agree to it, if Adam turns me down I don't really know what we're going to do. This is Adam, he won't turn me down, not the frog prince, he cares about Tommy too much to do that._

"_I need you to stay with Tommy for a few hours tomorrow. I have to take a test and Jason has a class at the same time. We don't want to leave him by himself yet. Or rather he doesn't want to stay by himself yet. He still seems wary to believe that we've actually destroyed Gasket and are just dealing with Divatox now." Short of taking him to the junk yard to see the remains I don't really know how else to convince him and that really isn't an option. Can't blame him for being paranoid though, I would be if I were in his place._

"_Would he want me to hang around? I mean, would he be okay with just me staying with him?" He'd probably be glad to spend some time with someone new as I think Jason's over protectiveness and my nagging him to eat is getting on his nerves. Only so long you can spend with the same face without wanting to smash it in._

"_I think he'd be happy for the change in company. He won't ask because, well, I think he's afraid of the answer, but I'm pretty sure he's wondering why nobody's come by to see him." Bad enough making excuses for the Rangers lack of appearances, but you try explaining that after his parents thought he was dead they moved and are practically unfindable. We really do need to locate them, not that we haven't been trying, it's just that security is a bit harder to get around now, trouble with living in a paranoid country. Australia I'd just have to ask the local shop keeper but no, not here in the States._

"_I've wanted to come see him." The soft confession makes me stop short. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, Adam has no right to feel guilty, he hasn't done anything wrong. Moving away from me, head bowed slightly, he heads for a table. Following him we both take a seat as I wait for him to elaborate. "I don't know, I guess seeing him like that, when we found him, I guess it just shook me up. Then when you and Jason took it upon yourselves to help him like you did I kind of thought that…I don't know. I'll be glad to stay with him though, I miss him and I know they don't act like it, but I know the others miss him too. They're just upset because like you said, they think he'd be better off on Eltar."_

"_Sometimes I think that too, but he's gotten so much better, I really think we made the right decision." If only we could get Rocky and Tanya to see him, maybe they'd start to feel that way too. Shame I can't move mountains either, it'd probably be easier._

"_So do I." _

"_He'll be glad to see you. I'm glad to see you. We've all distanced ourselves, I don't want to do that anymore." _

_Smiling, he nods in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you could bring him over to my apartment, it's only about five minutes from your building and it'd give him a change of scenery. I mean, I can come over to your place, I just thought as long as he's getting a change in company maybe he'd like a change of scenery too." That might be a good idea. He's been holed up in our place since he's been back, it'll probably do him good to get out, even if it's just to another apartment. I'm sure there are psychological issues caused from staring at the same four walls everyday, or maybe I've been watching too many psychotic thriller films at four in the morning with Tommy. Now to just convince him and Jason that it's a good idea._

"_Sounds like a plan. Thank you, I really appreciate this and I know he'll be happy to see you."_

"_Like wise."_

-oooooooo-

"You're not even listening." 

"I am too." Brining myself back into the present conversation, I have no idea what he's been talking about, but I'll bet it relates to Tommy in some way. 

Smirking and sparing a glance over at me, he at least seems amused by my denial. "What'd I say?"

Cringing as he's still going well above the speed limit and now looking at me instead of the road he's going to get us killed and then Adam will be spending more then an afternoon with Tom. "Something about driving too fast?" When this earns me a scowl I surrender. "Okay I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I said did you make sure to tell Adam not to mention anything about Gasket, or the Evil Alliance, or how we found him, you know nothing that'll set him off?" Right, because that would be something important that could very well set back Tommy's progress.

"Of course. What kind of person would I be if I didn't mention something that important?"

Shit.

To be continued………..


	5. How it Happened

Summary – Adam decides to tell Tommy how they found him.

-o-

How it Happened

Adam

-o-

(Summerset Apartments, Park residence)

Flipping through my bills, I sigh as the totals don't add up _again_. I've attempted this three times now and it just doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I'm just too distracted with Tommy here. Yeah, that's right, blame the person who's been perfectly quiet and out of your way for the last two hours when really you just can't add.

Glancing over at my friend and guest, I watch as he becomes completely engrossed in the movie he's watching. I wish he would have found something better to watch other than 'The Thirteen Ghosts'. I doubt he needs anything that disturbing on his mind right now but this is Tommy, since when does he do what's best for him?

"Adam." Getting my attention just as I'm about to give these totals another crack, he turns to look at me.

Wow, he's actually talking to me. And it only took two hours of uncomfortable silence. Score one for Frog. "Yeah?"

"Are we still friends?" Well that wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I can work with it. It's words; it's a question, more importantly it's a start and obviously something important to him for him to ask so blatantly. Giving me a weary look, I'm just glad his attention is drawn away from the horror movie. 

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" 

Turning away from me now, he shrugs. "I don't know, you haven't been around a lot and I just thought maybe you were mad at me or didn't want to put up with me like Tanya and Rocky." 

Getting up from my desk I move to take a seat next to him on the couch, suddenly fighting the urge to call those two up and have it out with them. This has been going on too long and Tommy doesn't need this shit. "They're not mad at you. And none of us think of you being back as some problem that we need to put up with. You're one of our best friends. We're glad to have you back."

"Then, why do they want to send me away?" 

Taken aback by the question, it takes me a good minute to realize just what he's said and what it means. "Who told you that?" Surely Katherine and Jason wouldn't tell him such a thing, they know precisely what that kind of information could do to his recovery. As much as Jason hates lying to his best friend I know he'd never do anything to jeopardize him. He hasn't been around anyone else though. I know he's intuitive, but how could he possibly come up with that?

"I heard Kat and Jason talking about it a few days ago." Well he hasn't lost any of his eavesdropping skills. I can't quite decide whether I should be happy he still retains the Tommy I know and love or upset at what this may have done to him.

"It's not what you think." At his doubtful look, I continue in a bit of a rush. "It was just an idea when we first got you back. Tanya, Rocky, and Zordon thought that maybe you'd be better off on Eltar. That way you could be helped by doctors who know about the Evil Alliance and who would be more qualified to take care of you." Even I was torn between the two sides. It's only really because I know him and how much he depends on our friendship that I finally agreed with Katherine and Jason. Eltar was enticing, like someone offering a quick-fix cure, but once reality set in I knew that things always appear better than they are in cases like this – Tommy needed us, not a sterile hospital environment. He needed a home to recover in.

"So they're mad at Kat and Jason for wanting to keep me here?" Not exactly.

"Not so much mad, as in disagreement with them. Both sides just want what's best for you and Tanya and Rocky firmly believe that it's getting you professional help somewhere safe." They really do mean well but they just aren't coping with the fact that ultimately it was Jason's decision anyway, no matter what. After all, he knows you best.

"What about you?"

"I sided with Kat and Jason in the end. I still think you might be safer on Eltar, you'd probably receive better care from a medical point of view but from how well I know you, I knew you'd be upset if we sent you away, even if it was because we care about you. I thought you'd be better off here where you could see first hand that we care about you." 

Seeming rather doubtful, he shakes his head. "How come you haven't been around then?" 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around a lot these last few weeks, I just wasn't sure if I would be more of hindrance than a help to you."

Giving me an odd look he seems to be deciding if I'm telling the truth or not. I honestly am. I can feel his eyes - heavy with judgment - on me. I wanted to go see him, I even got in my car a few times and started to go over there but then, well, I just got to thinking about all he must have been through and what he was like when we found him and I just couldn't. 

"I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't care about you anymore. I care a lot and I just didn't want to hurt you." 

"How could you hurt me? It hurt worse that you stayed away." 

Taking the remote from his hands where he's gripping it hard enough to turn his knuckles white, I better find a way to make this right. "I'm sorry. I just thought differently, I assumed staying away was better for you; I was wrong. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You could tell me how you found me." Taken back by his request, out of all the things I'd expected that wasn't one of them, I unwittingly squeeze his hands tighter. 

"What?"

"I want to know how you guys found me. Jason and Kat won't tell me and I don't remember much of anything past waking up in bed with Jason re-bandaging my ribs. I want to know how you guys got me away from them and what happened." I don't know about this. I don't like the fact Jason and Kat won't tell him, that means that perhaps neither should I. It could do more harm than good, or, it could be stopping him moving forward if he's caught in the past. I knew there was a good reason I hated psychology class – too many contradictions.

Treading carefully, I ask the next question cautiously. "Why won't they tell you?"

Shrugging, he takes the remote back clicking the button and turning the TV off. "I guess they don't want to talk about it, but I want to know about it. So will you tell me?" Well I suppose if they really didn't want it mentioned one of them would have told me when they dropped him off this morning. Still though…

"Alright, if you're sure you want to know."

"Positive."

-oooooo-

(11 weeks ago…)

"_I've got it." Looking at them, I finish typing in the coordinates to the supposedly deserted prison planet. I hope we're right. When Billy had contacted us from Aquitar saying that he'd heard of this place and had seen a spike in evil energy levels around it I knew it was a long shot but it's the only solid lead we've had to go on for two years. _

_Looking doubtful, Tanya shakes her head as she reads the printouts once more. "You're sure there's residual energy there? The power showing here isn't from the morphing grid."_

"_It's faint, but it is there. Chances are they picked this planet due to the benxeum deposits. That specific alloy makes it near impossible to get an accurate reading where grid energy is concerned." When I'm given four rather surprised looks, I can't help the faint blush that stains my face. "Billy explained it to me when we were discussing the scanners a while back."_

"_Here's a question, if the benxeum doesn't agree with the morphing grid energy, what does that mean as far as morphing is concerned?" I never really though of that. _

"_UNFORTUNATLY RANGERS YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO MORPH WHILE ON THIS PLANET. HOWEVER YOUR ZEO BLASTERS SHOULD PROVIDE ENOUGH PROTECTION FROM ANY CREATURES YOU MAY ENCOUNTER." Should? I don't like the sound of that._

"_It'll have to do." Retrieving the blasters and handing one to each of us, Jason isn't about to prolong this any further. Some times I think he forgets that __all of us are just as worried and anxious to find Tommy and that our lost friend isn't his sole responsibility. I can understand though, I'd be the same if it were Rocky out there. We're all one group, sure, but some bonds are stronger than others, which is like any group. Just because we fight evil beings on the weekends doesn't make us that much different to regular teenagers. _

"_Ai yi yi, be careful Rangers."_

"_Teleport us."_

_-ooo-_

_The teleportation takes longer than usual, but then I guess since we're not technically on Earth anymore, it would. Technically? It's another planet, how much more not on Earth anymore could we get? I think the anticipation is getting to my rational thinking_

_Landing in a dank, low-lit corridor, we quickly take in our surroundings. Oh man, look at this place, it's like something out of a horror movie; a mildly decent one at that which only makes it worse. The stone walls and floors are littered with chains, shackles, and bones, many of which seem to have been chewed on._

_Looking ill, Tanya moves closer to my side. "This is bad." _

_Kicking at some of the bones, Jason shakes his head. "All the more reason to find him and get out as fast as possible."_

_Nodding and hesitating no more than a moment, we start off into the darkness._

_Taking the way with the most light, which isn't much, I feel my skin prickle. Something's watching us. Call it paranoia, call it a Ranger's intuition, but I can feel eyes on us as we trudge along the winding tunnels._

"_I don't like this." Glancing repeatedly over his shoulder, Rocky begins walking backwards after a few more moments, making sure we're not jumped from behind. _

"_Just keep moving." Two years of obsessing over Tommy has taken its toll on Jason in a very bad way. _

_Of course he's not the only one. _

_-oooooo-_

_We've been wandering, possibly in circles, for two hours now. I'm close to giving up, it's ridiculous. Rocky and Jason have been at each other's throats for the past hour. Tanya refuses to close her mouth. And Katherine… Katherine is at the point of tears. I don't blame her, so am I. _

"_Jason, what if we don't, I mean what if he's not…" Kat doesn't seem to know how to ask what's on all of our minds. _

"_We'll find him." He's in denial, but, then, we all are. Still, it's getting to the point where we're going to have to face facts here. We may not find him and we may have to just go back to the Power Chamber and try something else. Stopping and heaving a sigh, Jason looks at the three tunnels that the one we're in splits into. "Okay, let's just-" _

_Cut off by a faint noise of distress, we all freeze and listen closely as it comes again, this time in more of a howl then scream. Tommy? God, which tunnel did it come from? Watch it not even be Tommy, but it's still someone in trouble, someone that needs our help._

"_This way." Taking off down the one on the left, Kat keeps a few paces ahead of the rest of us apparently positive the noise originated from down here. _

_Skidding to a halt in front of the last door, the Pink Ranger peers in through the small, bared window. "Tom." Tugging at the enormous padlock in frustration, she seems to be ready to scream herself. "It's him, I know it's him. Damn it why won't this thing budge!"_

"_Move." Urging her aside Jason removes his Power Blaster from his belt, aiming it at the lock. The metal doesn't withstand more then three shots as it falls to the ground in two pieces. _

_Opening the door quickly, we file into the cell, all uncertain of what exactly to expect. _

-ooooooooooo-

"Don't want to hear anymore." Curling up on himself, he's moved away from me to the far end of the couch. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have started this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Slowly closing some of the distance between us, I can't help but worry I've done some form of serious damage with my story telling. I should have known better. "Tommy, I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again. I shouldn't have told you to begin with."

"I asked you to." That doesn't mean I should have agreed. 

"Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have told you." Heaving a sigh, I'm at a loss for what to do or say now. I want to reassure him, but I don't know how. "I'm sorry you got hurt. By Gasket and whoever else, by me and the people who are supposed to be your friends."

Shrugging and looking less than fazed by it all now, he turns the TV back on. "It's alright. Do you have any pie?" God Jason was right he can shift his train of thought very quickly now, can't he. 

Truly lost for how to respond to his inquiry and drastic shift in mood, my answer is uncertain at best. "Um, no, but if you want I could make brownies or something." 

"Really kind of wanted pie." Alright than.

"Well maybe I could call Jason and Kat and have them pick up a pie on their way back." When he seems pleased with this idea, I guess I should go call them. I just wish I could wrap my mind around the connection that exists between saving him and pie.

To be continued…..

-o-

Have we noticed these chapters don't make a lot of sense with how they end? Well it's supposed to be like that. 

From Rach (who is editing these parts for me): - Also, please let it be noted to anyone who understands the difference between then and than that any incorrect usage is not the fault of the beta who is about ready to come and scream at the general population of America about correct grammar. Currently she has given up and is contemplating which flat surface would be more suitable to hit her head off. –

LOL It would seem I've made her a little crazy with my bad grammar and improper usage of words. 


	6. A Little Swim

Author's Notes – Right so I HAD an ending for this. A very crappy ending that was a comp out and everyone knew it and I admitted it. I sucked for doing that. So after nearly 3 years since I did that I'm now going to make up for it. I've decided to go back and finish it correctly. Probably be around 14 chapters.

Summary – Adam takes Tommy for a swim.

-o-

A Little Swim?

Tommy

-o-

(Week 20; Park residence)

"Come on." Not a chance. You may be all pro-water, but not me. No way no how. Holding out a pair of swimming trunks, Adam looks ready to scold me for not budging to take them. I thought we were going to have pie and watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'. 

"No."

"Why not?" Because I don't want to. That should be reason enough, Adam.

"Don't want to." Going back to searching through his DVDs, I scowl as I can't find that particular movie. I've been coming over here for a few weeks now, much to Kat and Jason's delight – most likely so they can have sex again – you'd think the boy would have his DVDs organized better than this so I could find the movies I want to watch. 

"Why?" Why what? Is he still talking about swimming? We're on a new topic now. Let's talk about your lack of movie organization.

"I can't find the movie." 

Determined expression giving way to one of confusion, he moves to his movie shelves to see what I'm doing. "You won't go swimming because you can't find a movie? What movie?" The one we were going to watch. Keep up with the program here. 

"The movie we were going to watch. It's not here."

"Okay, well since it's not there what's say we go swimming." Why would I want to go swimming?

"No I don't like the water." Giving up on finding the movie, I head back to the couch and flip on the TV. I really do watch a lot of TV these days. 

"Why?" Giving him a shrug as I don't really know that well myself, I wish he'd just drop it already. "Well why don't you just think of it as a big bath?" Yeah that doesn't work either.

"Don't take baths." 

"Shower?" No, I'm really not into showers either. 

"Nope."

"I know I'm probably overstepping my boundaries here, and am no doubt going to regret asking…" You want to know why I don't stink like a stray dog. Well for one Jason does the laundry twice a week and for another just because I hate getting in water doesn't mean I am not a clean person.

"I clean myself with a wet wash rag." It's really not that hard. Just wait until Jason and Kat are asleep and then go and quietly clean up in the bathroom. They know that's what I do, so I don't know why I have to be so secretive about it, but it just bothers me a little to do that when they're awake.

"And what do Jason and Kat say about that?" They're nice enough not to say anything about it. Especially after that bath incident with Jason. He never did get me in the tub. You know considering no one uses it you'd think they'd find a better use for it. Like a Coi pond, or making liquor. 

"Hey I saw this show the other day where people made liquor in bathtubs. I wonder if that really works. Probably expensive though. Have to buy all the ingredients and then who would you sell it too since bars get their alcohol from whole salers." 

Blinking and looking quite lost, he slowly joins me on the couch. "What?"

"Huh?"

"How did we get on the subject of bathtub liquor?" I give up, how? Perhaps seeing I don't know either, he's quick to retrace his steps. "Okay, let's try this again. I was asking you about taking showers, you said you don't instead you basically take sink bathes. Now what do Jason and Kat think of this?"

"They don't ask anymore."

"I see." I don't think you do, but okay, as long as you're willing to drop the matter. "Well I really think some time in the pool would do you some good. Besides if you did go for a swim Jason and Kat would probably be elated."

"Probably." Shrugging and trying my best to seem indifferent about it, I hope he can't see what bull that is. I really would like to make them happy, I know what a pain I am to them. The least I could do is get past this water thing, but it's just not possible.

Giving me a small if not pity filled smile, I have a feeling he can see past my mask as well as they can. "I won't let you drown." As thankful as I am for that reassurance, I'm still not budging on the matter.

"Thank you, but I think it's hard to drown on a couch." Or is it? 

Holding the clothing out to me in an almost pleading manner, he is relentless today. "Please?" What part of no doesn't he get?

"No."

"I'm going to cry." Do you want me to get you some Kleenex? 

"I'll put in a sad movie and we can cry together." 

Groaning my name and looking ready to surrender, he's making me feel bad now. "Okay how about a compromise. Why don't you come downstairs and sunbathe while I swim?" That's not a good compromise. 

"Sunbathing's not good for you. It causes skin cancer and spots. You shouldn't sunbathe you'll end up looking like a leopard. Then everyone will call you spotty. Or sporty because you play soccer. Do you still play soccer? Hey whatever happened to that Spice Girl named Sporty, she was kind of hot."

Rubbing his forehead in much the same manner Jason does when we have extensive conversations, he finally nods. "Yes I still play soccer, but I need you to focus, okay? Fifteen minutes in the sun won't make you spotty, so how about you come down to the pool area with me and read a book or something while I do a few laps. What do you say?"

"It's too hot." 

"Which is why you can wear these and a t-shirt." Holding out the swimming shorts to me once again, he just doesn't give up. "Besides it's an indoor pool, you can sit by the windows in the sun, or away from them on the other side of the room if you really want. Just fifteen minutes, Tom?" Geez, fine if it means that much to him.

Clicking off the TV, I show him I surrender. "Fine, I'll go sit and read while you do laps. I'm not swimming though."

"Whatever you say."

-oooooooo-

(35 pages and 19 laps later…...)

Swimming up to the side of the pool, he grins and attempts to splash me for what has to be the fifth time. I swear if he gets me wet I'm going to hurl this book at him. "You really should come in, I'll race you." 

"No thank you." Isn't it enough I came down here? God I feel self-conscious. I don't like just being in a pair of swim shorts and a shirt, even if there's no one besides me and Adam down here at the moment, it still makes me paranoid. That's a funny word when you think about it isn't it. Paranoid. What's a noid? 

"I'll let you win." What?

"No." Leaning back in my chair, I pointedly raise the book in front of my face. I should have stayed in the apartment. 

"Fine." Sulking a bit, he swims over to the diving board, before climbing out and up on the long piece of blue plastic. "Hey watch me!" 

"What are you five?" 

Bouncing on the board and then quickly diving off into the deep water, he's pretty good. Didn't Kat used to dive? Did I used to dive? No I used to ride jet skis. That's right I was testing out a new one for my uncle when Gasket nabbed me right out of the middle of the lake. They got me back a lot faster that time than the last.

Resurfacing, Adam's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "You're not watching!"

"Yes I am!" When he hops off into the water again, I roll my eyes. I wonder how long this game is going to last. Waiting for him to surface so I can inform him that I want to go back up to the apartment, I set my book down when the time continues to tick by and he still doesn't emerge. 

"Adam?" Raising my voice a little since he probably can't hear me under the water, he's making me a little worried now. "Adam?!"

After a few more moments pass by and he still doesn't pop back up, I walk over to where he dove into. I am not amused. "Adam cut it out, I'm not falling for it!" Seeing him under the water, I feel my anger rise along with my fear. He shouldn't be down there for so long. "Adam I mean it, I'm going to kill you if I have to come in there and get you!" Leaning down so I'm crouched over the side, I can see he's still in the same spot on the bottom as before. Bad, this is bad. "Adam?!" 

As a few more seconds go by, I know he isn't faking. Shit! Sticking my hand into cool water, I almost instantly jerk it back out. Great just great and there's no one else here. Oh shit what am I going to do, I can't go in there. "Adam come on, Adam?!" 

Taking a deep breath, I know I'm probably going to pass out from shock or fear, but I have to help him. Jumping into the pool, I quickly swim down to where he is and grab hold of him, only to have him suddenly jump off the bottom and surface, taking me with.

Taking a few deep breaths and holding onto me so I don't sink back down, he actually has the nerve to smile at me. "Decided to join me after all, huh?" He, but he, and he was going to…I'm going to kill him!

"I'm going to kill you!" Wrenching free from him, I quickly begin to head back to the side so I can get out of the water, when it hits me. I'm still alive and alright. Nothing bad happened. 

Seeming to notice my epiphany, Adam closes the distance between us and splashes me gently. "Oh? Going to drown me, huh?" Oh he's still gonna die, I mean it, but maybe not as horribly as I had originally planned. Swimming around me, he looks far too cocky.

"Come here." When he grins and shakes his head, I find my second wind and move for him. "Get back here!"

"Catch me!"

-oooooo-

(15 min. later…)

Leaning against the side of the pool, Adam watches closely as I catch my breath. It's been a long time since I've gotten such a work out. Who would have thought just chasing him around the water for fifteen minutes would take so much energy out of me. "So why exactly were you so scared of the water?" 

Shrugging, I lay my head on my arms and just rest on the side as the water laps at my back. "Bad experiences I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"I don't really remember, but then I don't really remember half of what they did to me, so…" So let's not go into it. 

Suddenly growing serious, he gives me a concerned look and moves closer to me. "Maybe that's the problem." 

"What is?"

Sighing, he's starting to do a very good impression of Jason. "You have all this stuff that's happened to you and you can't let yourself recall some major parts of it, which is probably what's doing you the most damage. If you remember the bad you can at least work through it, but if you repress it, all it does is build up inside and eat away at you." 

"Psychology major?" 

Shaking his head, he goes back to his playful appearance. "Watched Oprah yesterday." I don't like that show. 

"How am I supposed to remember this stuff than if I won't let myself?"

"Therapy?" Funny. 

"I'm not seeing a shrink." That is definitely out of the question. What would I tell them anyway? Hi I used to be a Power Ranger, I got captured and tormented by the Evil Alliance for fun on a daily basis for two years. I don't like baths, I can't sleep at night, and I like pie. Please prescribe me some pills. Hm maybe pie flavored pills? Do they have those? If not maybe I could invent some. That'd be cool.

"Why not?" 

"I don't need to see that I'm crazy written down on paper." 

Smirking, he shakes his head. "They won't do that. It's all on tape recorders and computers now a days." 

Swallowing and looking at him carefully, I wonder if this is even a wise idea to ask, "Do you think I'm crazy?" 

"Of course." Hand coming up to rub my back, he smiles. "But than that has nothing to do with all this. You were crazy long before you were ever captured. It was just a much louder and eccentric kind of crazy back than." 

Splashing him a little, I smile. "Frog."

Repeating my actions, he really has made me feel better. "Loon." 

To be continued…….


	7. Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

Author's Notes – Alright so things got changed around a lot in the first two chapters especially. I've basically decided to finish this thing right, instead of just slapping on an ending like I did before. I'd recommend readers go back and re-read the whole thing, but if you really don't want to the plot's still generally the same so it's your call.

Pairings will now be Jason/Kat, Tommy/Adam, Rocky/Tanya. Yes that's right Tommy/Adam, I unintentionally headed in that direction years ago, and now I'm going with it. Besides Jason's living with Kat, come on now, like they're not shackin' up.

Thanks – Big thanks to xrachx for her fabulous editing job. Chylea3784 for pretty much giving me all the ideas I needed to continue this thing. And PernDragonrider for giving me the idea to make it Adam/Tommy which is going be very interesting. 

Summary – Tommy wants a change. 

-o-

Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

Adam

-o-

(Week 22; Park residence)

"I want to get my hair cut." 

Looking up from my Chemistry book I'm fairly certain I've misheard him. "What?"

"My hair, I want to get it cut." Holding his messy ponytail in his hand and looking perfectly serious, I don't know why he has to get these ideas in his head when he's with me. Kat's going to start thinking that it's my doing.

"Why?

"I want a change." Well that would definitely be a change; a whole twelve inches of change – probably more. "Will you take me?"

"Where?" Giving me an exasperated look, it still amazes me that he can go off the desired topic in a conversation and think nothing of it, but when it's done by someone else he's instantly frustrated. "To get your hair cut? Are you sure you want to go out? You still don't seem to handle crowds very well." Trying to keep my voice soothing as he still doesn't take refusal very well either, I wait expectantly for an outburst and am quite surprised when none comes. I just hope he doesn't think I have no faith in him, if I word my concern wrongly he tends to think he's a disappointment.

"I'll brave it. Please?" Looking at me pleadingly, this is certainly a different approach to his 'my way or no way' one that's been fairly present over the past few weeks. 

"You really want it cut that badly?" Receiving a nod, I still can't help but feel like there's more to this. There's some ulterior motive behind this, I just can't figure out what it is. "Why can't Jason or Kat take you?"

"Want to surprise them." I don't like that answer. Perhaps seeing this he's quick to continue. "Come on Adam, it's not as if they're my parents or anything. I don't need their permission to go do something as simple as getting my hair cut." 

Switching tactics before this turns into an argument about his independence, I go with really the only thing I can think of. "I thought you liked it long."

"It's too much of a hassle. Besides I want a change. So will you?" I really wish he would have asked Jason or Kat. The last time I did something without consulting them I ended up getting an hour long lecture. Though to be fair I should have known better then to tell him about how we found him. Then again, Jason didn't seem too pleased that Kat had assured him she'd told me not to and then hadn't… trouble in para- well, maybe that's not the right phrase exactly.

Mulling it over and deciding that really if worse comes to worse he can always grow it out again, I suppose there's no real harm in doing this. It's just hair, and it's not like Kat and Jason have any real say over that, nor should they. Plus, it is better he goes to a hairdresser, knowing Tommy if push comes to shove he'll just take the kitchen scissors to it himself. "Alright, if you really want to, I suppose I can take you. Let me call some places and see if I can get you in. You're sure you can handle this though, right? Last time we went out you still didn't handle other people very well."

Sitting back down on the couch, he gives a soft snort in response. "Like you even noticed." 

"What's that mean? Of course I noticed."

"Right. You were to busy drooling over those two guys at the gas station to even pay attention to what I was saying." Now that's just not true. 

-ooooooo-

(2 days ago…)

"_You can wait in the car if you want." Starting the gas, I lean against the car making certain to keep a close eye on my still skittish friend. I have to admit he's definitely getting better at these outings. So far he's managed to brave the grocery store last week with Kat, the park a few days ago with Jason, and now the video store with me. Though the gas station was an unplanned stop he seems to be handling it well. Spontaneous hasn't really been Tommy's idea of a good time lately so it's like killing two birds with one stone, getting him out the house and getting him used to quick changes of plans._

"_No, I'm fine." Pressed against me, he takes a few deep breathes determined to get over his agoraphobia._

_Looking around the lot and noticing the other customers, two of which happen to be rather tough looking bikers, I can see why he's suddenly plastered to me. "Do you want anything to drink? Slushy or something?" True we're only five minutes from my building, but it probably wouldn't hurt to take him into the store and away from the fairly intimidating people around us. _

"_Not really." As a sudden and rather loud burst of laughter and friendly, but rowdy round of backslapping comes from the leather clad pair to our right, I find myself nearly pushed to the ground as all one hundred and fifty pounds of him jumps into my side. Definitely should have waited until tomorrow to fill up my car._

_Wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him securely if not a bit protectively against me, I do my best to hold back on my concern as I feel him shaking just a bit. "It's alright; they're just joking around with each other. Just like you and Jason used to do, right?" Not receiving an answer or really any form of acknowledgement, I prompt him gently. "Tom? I promise I won't let them, or anyone else get near you if you don't want… Tom?"_

_Facing away from the men and apparently trying to focus on someone who's a bit calmer, I follow his gaze to another pair of guys two pumps over. Both look about our age, dressed in jeans and t-shirts, and clearly not shy about being rather friendly with each other. Right, so definitely never bringing him to a gas station ever again, though it is fairly enduring to see a loving couple like they clearly are. Never know, might help him a bit._

_As the blonde suddenly slips his hand into the brunette's back pocket and leans in for another kiss from his companion, I have to say I'm a little surprised. You don't normally see such things in Angel Grove. _

"_Adam." Suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Tommy nudges me and repeats my name, I realize he's clearly said something that I've missed._

"_Hm?"_

"_You weren't listening to me." I was distracted by the same thing you were a minute ago when you weren't listening to me. _

"_Sure I was."_

"_No you weren't, you were watching those guys." You were the one that brought my attention to them. _

"_I can watch and listen at the same time. I'm multitalented like that." _

_Clearly unconvinced by this, he shakes his head before glancing back over to them. "Do you know them?" _

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_Because you seem very interested in them." Tone bordering on displeased, he doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea of me taking notice of them, which really seems rather unfair when he was the first one looking. Is he pouting? I think he might actually be pouting – well, not quite, but close._

"_You seemed interested in the girl at the video store." Though she was cute. Reminded me a little bit of Aisha with her clever take on some of the movies we rented. _

_Crossing his arms and thinking this over for a minute, he looks about as close to pouting now as I've ever seen him. "You think they're cute?" More of an accusation really than a question, I'm once more thrown for a loop._

_Not seeing a real reason to lie as I've always felt Tommy was one of the more open-minded people in our group, I give him a shrug. "A little. Does that bother you?"_

"_No." Good to know. "So, you date girls and guys?" _

"_I guess you could say that. I really haven't dated anyone other then Aisha though. I thought about maybe asking Tanya out once or twice, but it didn't feel right. She sort of took Aisha's place despite it being her call to give up the place to begin with. Plus I saw Rocky liked her so I let it go."_

_Eyes taking on a sad light, he shakes his head. "I miss Aisha." _

"_Me too." As the pump clicks signaling the tank's full, I slowly finish up, mind now occupied with thoughts of my former yellow wearing friend. _

"_What kind of guys do you like?" What now? Tom always could throw me for a loop._

_Screwing the gas cap back in place, I suppose I should just be happy he's managed to stick with one topic for so long without going off on a tangent about pie crust again. "I don't know, about my height, smart, maybe into fitness and martial arts. Pretty much the same qualities I look for in a girl just a different packaging. Why?"_

"_Do you like them?"_

_Looking back to the couple we've been more or less watching this entire time, I still don't see why he's so interested in my love life. "I guess the one on the left is pretty attractive. I like his hair and he has a similar style to ours it seems." Actually he looks a little bit like Tommy now that I think about it. Well except the hair; it's short and spiky, not like Tom's at all, except maybe the color. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yeah." Moving to get back into the car, he casts one more look at the pair. "You really like his hair?"_

-ooooooo-

Opening the phonebook and skimming through the listings, I still can't shake the last piece of that memory. He couldn't possibly be doing this just because I said I liked that guy's hair. No, chances are he's just looking to get the split ends cut off or trim it up a little. "So what exactly are you looking to get it cut like?"

"This." Handing me a martial arts magazine that he most likely brought with him when Kat dropped him off today, I pause as I see the picture he's pointing too. Put the model in a pair of jeans and green t-shirt instead of the black gi he's wearing and it's the boy from the gas station who caught my eye. 

This can't be good.

"Interesting choice."

To be continued……….


	8. Different, but the Same

Summary – Jason notices a change in Tommy. 

-o-

Different, but the Same

Jason 

-o-

(Week 22; Hillard/Scott residence)

Running my fingers through the blonde hair currently splayed out across my lap I check my watch again feeling more then a little annoyed; it's now half past eight and he's still not back. "Did Adam say when he was bringing him back?"

"The usual time I imagine."

"It's eight thirty."

"They probably just got caught up watching a movie or something. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Turning the page in her book, which is being held above her upturned face, Kat doesn't seem the least concerned with the fact it's now an hour past his normal time for getting back. 

Considering he's been going over there for two weeks now, you'd think Adam would be a little more responsible with getting him home on time. And really, why does he have to go over there so much anyways? He can watch TV here, and I'll play cards with him and do whatever he wants to do when I'm not in class or studying for an exam. What's so great about Adam's place? "Have you noticed how much time he's been spending over there?"

"I don't know I think its good they're hanging out again." Lowering her book and finally giving me a look, she raises a curious eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Oh please. 

Fixing her with a look of my own, I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous. I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned about my friend who is still not back at the decided upon time that he's supposed to be back at. "I am not jealous. I just don't see why he always wants to go over there if all they're doing is watching TV and hanging out. He could do that here and if he was here I wouldn't have to worry about if he's okay or not." 

"Oh my god, you are jealous!" Sitting up, she is too amused by this. 

"I am not." When she only snorts in response I heave a reluctant sigh. Sometimes it's really inconvenient having an insightful girlfriend. "It's just…he's my best friend, not Adam's. What's so great about Adam that he'd rather hang out with him then me?"

"I don't know, I don't think it's that he likes one of you more then the other, it's just that well Adam's more soft spoken and patient and maybe he just needs that right now." And who says I'm not patient and soft spoken? Well alright so perhaps soft spoken is stretching it, but I definitely have patience, especially where Tommy's concerned.

"I can be soft spoken and patient."

"Uh huh." 

"I can." Taking her in my arms and tickling that doubtful look off her face, I give a chuckle as she squeals and tries to bat me away. "Come on say it. Say I'm patient." Laughing as she continues to struggle fruitlessly, I'm just about to suggest we take this into the bedroom when the front door is opened and closed with a bang.

"I'm back." I can't win.

"Jason stop he's back. You had your chance earlier this afternoon." No fair. Still giggling, but succeeding in getting me to back off and behave myself, Kat is the first to her feet as Tommy enters the livingroom. "Hey, did you have a good time at- oh my god." What- oh my god.

"Do you like it?" Uh… Standing before us, hair now short and spiked by what is clearly way too much hair gel, he waits expectantly for our responses. 

"Um." Still at a loss for words, Kat takes a tentative step forward; looking torn between wanting to touch it and uncertain, like it might almost bite.

"What did you do?" Cringing as the words come out before I can stop them, and in a much more horrified tone than I intend, I just can't believe he did it. Why? Why would he cut all his hair off?

Seeming more than a little offended by my tone and question, he moves to the hallway mirror, having a look for himself. "I think it looks good."

"Oh it, it does." You're kidding right? Moving over to him, Kat runs her fingers through what's left of his once brown locks, now died black, clearly uncertain for what else to say. "It's very… Jason?" Not him?

Wracking my brain for something helpful to offer, I go with the first thing that crosses my mind. "Spiked. Very spiked and short." That was bad. 

Smiling, he at least seems pleased with this description. "Yeah, it is, isn't it." 

Recovering from her initial shock, Kat gives a nod of agreement before continuing. "You didn't mention you wanted to get it cut." Right because if he had I definitely think it's safe to say we would have tried to talk him out of it. I'm surprised Adam didn't… oh, let's not get started on Frog boy right now, hair first.

"Spur of the moment decision." You don't say. Smiling and heading down the hall to his room, I hope he's going to wash that gel out before he goes to bed. Chances are he'll be glued to the pillow by morning if he doesn't. There seems to be enough on there to keep it rock solid for days.

Gesturing after him and giving the still smiling Pink Ranger a pointed look, I don't think I could have had a better visual aid to prove why he should stay here instead of being off with Adam so much. This has to be the Green Ranger's doing. It just has to be. 

"Oh stop it, it looks…interesting." Interesting? He hacked off all his hair and died what was left of it black, that is not interesting, that is a cry for attention. That has to be it, maybe we're not giving him enough attention here. 

Making certain to keep my voice low incase he comes back, the last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings. Kat however needs to face some facts. "It looks like he has a dead hedgehog on his head."

Hand coming up and smacking me in the arm, she scowls, "It does not!"

"It does so. See what did I tell you, Adam's a bad influence." Just wait until I get a hold of him.

"Oh brother." Rolling her eyes and heading back to the couch, she isn't listening to a thing I'm saying. 

"If he'd been here where he belongs we could have stopped this."

"He's twenty years old, Jason, not twelve. If he wants to get his hair cut we really have no say in it. And stop sulking, this isn't Adam's fault. Besides he seems to like it, you saw how happy he was."

"Fine let's just get his first big mistake in life out of the way."

Covering her mouth to hide her sudden burst of laughter, I don't see what's so funny. "Jason he's not our child." No, but he's my best friend, my brother, and…and if he wanted his hair cut he should have told me and not Adam. 

Sinking down onto the couch next to the still laughing girl, I can't believe I'm jealous of Adam. Oh yeah, I admit it, I'm jealous. Tommy's my best friend damn it and I want some of that back; I want him to stop seeing me as his keeper and caregiver and realize that I'm still his friend. "Why couldn't he take him to do something constructive? Like take a bath."

"Well at least now he can wash his hair in the sink." Great. Calming down as Tommy returns, towel and bottle of conditioner in his hand, she gives him a smile. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

"Towel." 

Tilting her head, Kat gives him a curious look. "What do you need a towel for?" Maybe he's going to wash that gel out of his hair. I really hope that dye doesn't stain the sink black. 

"Going to go take a shower and then going to bed." You're going to what now?

Raising an eyebrow and giving him what must be a shocked look, I must have misheard. "A what?"

"A shower. You know, that thing in the bath where water comes down from the big plastic thing hanging from the wall. And they say you need to be smart to get into college." Smiling and waiting a moment to see if either of us will or can respond, he finally gives up after what must be close to a full minute ticks by. "Okay then, so, yeah. Night."

Coming out of her stunned state before me, Kat slowly retrieves the cordless before handing it to me. "Call Adam and tell him thank you. Also make sure to mention we'll be bringing Tommy over to visit three times a week now instead of two."

Staring at the plastic handset I'm still too stunned to speak.

Frog-boy can live, for now at least.

To be continued……..


	9. Let's Do Lunch

Summary – A peace offering is made. 

-o-

Let's Do Lunch

Adam

-o-

(Week 30)

"Tommy slow down." Holding onto the seat, I can't believe I let him talk me into this. What was I thinking? No wait I know what I was thinking. I was thinking about distracting him from ordering a questionable pay-perview movie with my credit card.

"I know what I'm doing." Taking the next turn much too sharply, I'm certain I actually feel the car tilt to the right. 

"I know, but you're doing it ten miles over the speed limit and without a license." And if he drives like this at the DMV he's not going to be able to get a new license anytime this century. 

"You worry too much." Hitting the breaks sharply as we come on to a red light, I feel my breakfast lurch in my stomach as the rest of my body is snapped back against the seat thanks to the safety belt. 

"I think I should drive back." Assuming we even get there in one piece, which right now is a toss up at best. 

Frowning and turning to look at me, he puts the pedal to the floor as the light changes to green. "You really shouldn't worry so much, Adam. It's not good for you. Hey do you think they'll have pie?" 

"Tommy keep your eyes on the road. The road please." Cringing as he cruises through an intersection narrowly avoiding an oncoming car, I can't believe I thought it'd be okay to let him drive.

Frowning and continuing to look at me, he tightens his grip on the steering wheel and his pressure on the accelerator. "I can't concentrate when you're yelling at me." Alright, yelling equals death, good to know. 

Swallowing and straining to make my voice as calm and soothing as possible I give a shaky nod. "I'm not yelling, I'm just reminding you that it's important to look at the road."

"I'm not five Adam; I know it's important to look at the road." Noting the hurt and annoyance in his voice I'm torn between feeling bad and pushing him aside to take control of the car. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous, okay?" Resting my hand on his leg as I don't want to cause his arm to twitch and steer us into the other lane, I really just want to get there in one piece. "Please could you just slow it down a little though? I promise there's no reason to hurry." 

Looking between my hand and the road, he thankfully let's up on the gas, dropping our speed back down to where it should be. "Yeah, okay. Sorry, I'll slow down."

Smiling and giving his leg a thankful squeeze, I return my hand back to the arm rest, not wanting to press my luck as he still seems a little uncomfortable with physical gestures. "Thank you." 

-ooooooooo-

(5 min. later, Angel Grove Youth Center…)

Scowling as a young man brushes past us on his way out, sending Tommy closer to my side, I really don't see why people have to be so pushy. What's the harm in taking a few more seconds out of your day to be polite and not plow people down? 

"Adam maybe I should have waited in the car." 

Putting a hand on his back, I urge him into the main room, shaking my head. "You're doing fine. Just take a few breathes and remember that there's no one here who's going to hurt you. If anything most of these people don't even know who you are. It'll be okay."

Taking a breath but nodding, he follows closely behind as we head up to service area. 

"Hey Ernie."

Giving me a wave as he stops wiping down the counter, he gestures to the stools. "Adam, haven't seen you around lately." Yeah ever since I started keeping Tommy entertained I haven't been around much I suppose. 

"Been a little busy." Gesturing to Tommy before I can catch myself, I instantly regret it as his head is lowered further. "Not that it's been a bad sort of busy." 

Narrowing his eyes questioningly at him, it takes a minute, but eventually Ernie hits on it. "Tommy?" Looking closer as Tommy isn't cooperating, and actually seems to be looking for a menu to hide behind he's not letting up. "It is you."

Nudging him discreetly I give him what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Hi." There you go, now just look up a little bit. It's only Ernie; it's no worse then when Skull recognized you last week at the movies. 

Noting his discomfort, but of course not understanding what it's from as Tommy was always one of his more talkative customers, Ernie lowers the excited level of his voice accordingly. "I heard you moved away."

Nodding and forcing himself to relax, he finally brings his eyes up from the counter. "Yeah, I'm back now. Staying with Jason and Kat." 

"Well it's good to have you back." I couldn't agree more. "Hey I like the hair."

Giving a small smile, his mood is lifted further by the compliment. "Thanks." Alright that went much better than I originally anticipated.

Grabbing his order pad and thankfully letting the conversation rest there, we just might get out of here without any major problems. "What can I get you guys?"

"Two turkey sandwiches, a bag of sour cream and onion chips, and two strawberry smoothies to go." Not that I'd mind staying here for lunch, but Tommy'd already asked me before we left if we'd be bringing the food back to my place and by his expression it was clear the answer wasn't to be anything besides 'yes'.

"Coming right up." Going off to the back to retrieve our lunch, he leaves us to our own devices and unfortunately the loud and activity filled room.

Looking unhappy and remaining very close to me, Tommy shakes his head at the aerobics class being conducted on the lower level. "Maybe I should have waited in the car." And run the risk of you taking off? I don't think so. Don't really want to be killed by Jason today.

"You're doing great." Leading him to an empty table, I really hope Ernie hurries with our food. This place is a touch more crowded than I anticipated.

Lowering his head and staring at the table, he doesn't seem so convinced. "I feel like everyone's looking at me."

"No one's looking at you. Like I said no one probably even knows who you are." Even without the wardrobe change and haircut, this place is populated by High School kids, none of which have a reason to know how Tommy is as he didn't go to school with them.

"Tommy." On the other hand… Standing beside us, Tanya and Rocky would probably be the exception to the high school rule. I forgot a majority of the martial arts classes Rocky teaches are here and being his girlfriend Tanya is usually present.

Taking a breath but still not looking up at them, Tommy's greeting is small and nervous. "Hi."

"Hi." Turning to me Rocky gives me a nod. "Hey Adam." Despite us still being on friendly terms I can tell he's a little uncertain with my lack of appearance lately. Not that it can be helped, Tom still doesn't like going out that much and here, well the Youth Center is just too busy and noisy for him still. 

"Wow you look…" Seeming uncertain for how to finish, Tanya makes an awkward hand gesture. "Different." Good would have been a better term. 

Apparently realizing this himself, Rocky is quick to follow up. "You look good." 

"Thanks."

Shifting uneasily, Tanya looks torn between calling an end to the nonexistent conversation and trudging on. "How, how are you?"

"Fine." We're back to one word answers it seems. 

Noticing this himself, Rocky has yet to take a seat as he normally would. "Are you guys here for lunch? Do you maybe want to stay and join us?" I wouldn't mind, but I think it depends on Tommy and-

"We have to get back." Sort of figured that'd be his answer.

"Oh." Looking disappointed, Tanya gives a nod however realizing that pushing will probably only make him retreat faster. 

"Hey guys order's ready." Moving back to the counter paper bag and two drinks ready and waiting, Ernie stops me as I quickly stand and begin to remove my wallet. "Don't worry about it, on the house. Consider a welcome back." 

Giving the man a small smile, Tommy relaxes once more before taking the bag as I get the drinks. 

"Thanks Ernie." Handing one of the cups to Tom, I dig my keys out of my pocket and gesture towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah." 

Giving my two friends a wave and 'see you later' we almost make it to the door when Rocky's voice stops us. "Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything this weekend do you think maybe you'd want to go to the park, have a picnic or something. You know like old times?" 

Pausing Tommy looks first to me and when I answer with an encouraging nod hoping he might agree, he response in the exact way I'd expected. "What about Kat and Jason?"

"Them too. All of us," Rocky assures quickly.

"I'll think about it."

To be continued……..


	10. Observations

Author's Notes – Big thanks to Chylea3784, who totally wrote the majority of this part. Seriously.

Summary – The group gets together for a picnic, Kat makes an observation.

-o-

Observations

Kat

-o-

(Week 31)

Looking around the secluded picnic area and then back at the others seated around me, I can't help but wonder how much longer this silence is going to last before someone snaps. 

Each person staring at their food, and Tommy staring at…well the clouds it would seem; this isn't going to end well. Especially as there isn't actually a cloud in the sky; Tommy's going to get very bored very quickly if this keeps up.

Nudging Jason discretely and tilting my head, gesturing for him to say something, anything, I sigh when he simply shrugs in response. Typical man, never can do anything right. Fine looks like it's up to me then. "So… this is nice." Lame Katherine, so lame. 

Nodding in agreement, Jason continues to pick at the potato salad on his plate. "Yeah, nice."

Clearing her throat, Tanya is the next to speak, if not just as enthusiastically as we did. "So, Kat how's school?" Okay, it's not the best question but she's trying; notice how it's all us girls trying? Says something doesn't it.

"Good." Well if you can call a C average good for a once A grade student, I mean. 

Looking to Rocky now that the olive branch has been extended a bit, Jason tries to keep some form of a conversation going. "How's work?"

"It's all right. We hired a new instructor." From what I've heard that's not the first one. Apparently with Jason unable to and now it would seem slightly unwilling to teach with him anymore I'm sure he's had to go through part time instructors like crazy. 

"Good."

Noticing the building tension, Adam beats me to the next comment. "Well it's nice we can put our differences aside and get together again." Right. Now if we could only do it without the hostility hanging in the air. I'm sorely tempted to pick up the little plastic knife we brought with us to see if I can literally cut the tension in the air.

Head lowered, Tommy's muttered response is caught by all of us. "Yeah, because just think how awkward it'd be if we couldn't."

Quickly picking up my napkin to cover my withheld laughter at this, I hear the words come before I can stop myself. "Yeah, just imagine."

And we're going back to the uncomfortable silence. Wonderful. 

-ooooooooo-

(15 min. of silence later….)

"All right, this is ridiculous."

All of us startled by the sudden comment, I turn to Adam knowing what he meant but still feeling the need to ask. "What is?" 

"This. All of this." Gesturing wildly to all of us, Adam has clearly had enough. Can't say I blame him. "The silences, no one saying what they're really thinking; it has been going on for months and I'm tired of it."

"We're trying Adam." Yes, but maybe we're not trying enough Rocky, ever thought of that?

"It's just hard." But why? Why is it so hard Jason? They're our friends, it shouldn't be hard. One disagreement shouldn't come between us like this. "Ever since…"

"Since I came back." Tommy's muttered words instantly put all of us on alert. No, no Jason fix it. Fix it now. I know that's not what you were going to say, but you know how Tommy thinks these days.

"No, Tom that's not what I was going to say." Taking his best friend's hand, Jason shakes his head sternly. "Ever since we've let our disagreement come between us, that's what started this. Not you. Not you being back." 

"No, not being back, _because_ I came back." I knew this was a bad idea. As all five of us begin to hastily deny this, he shakes his head. "I know what I've seen and heard. Tanya and Rocky thought it would have been better to send me away for help. Kat and Jason thought it would be better if I stayed and so did Adam. Kat and Jason cared for me for weeks before they asked Adam to help." Bordering between the topic we're on and another I'm reluctant to stop him as he seems adamant to say what he wants to say.

It feels slightly wrong that I'm so proud of him for doing this, for finally speaking his mind, but it's better than the alternative. At least he's talking now.

Shaking her own head, Tanya gives him pleading eyes. "Tommy we didn't want to send you away and forget about you. We just thought you'd get better help on Eltar. We love you. We just thought that was best."

"Who knows? Maybe it would have been better if I had been sent away, but it didn't happen. We all know that things will never get back to the way they were. I've been back for- what? Eight months now? Rangers shouldn't be divided this long, especially on something that's not going to change."

Looking at him and then the others, I hate to admit it but- "He's right. We are being stupid. What are we really accomplishing by acting like a bunch of spoiled children giving each other the silent treatment?" Especially around Tommy. I hate to think how much we've inhibited his recovery by acting like petulant brats.

Nodding in agreement and all looking fairly guilty, Jason is the first to speak up. "This has gone far enough. The only time we see each other anymore is in battles and by accident. It's not right."

Agreeing, Rocky responses just as quietly, "You guys were right. It is better for him to be here. I just- we had no idea what we were doing and I didn't want to cause him more problems."

Looking at Tommy and seeing he's now basically ignoring the conversation in favor of a squirrel that he's tossing potato chips to, Adam turns back to our friends. "That's why I stayed away as long as I did. But guys it's worse for us and for _him_for us to be apart like this."

"Rangers need to stick together." Couldn't agree more Rocky.

Just about to bring Tommy's focus away from the fluffy tailed rat he's giving handouts to, I'm beaten to it as a large, rowdy group of boys pass by, sending the squirrel up a tree and Tommy into a near panic attack. Good thing he stayed here at the table with us instead of actually taking the food to the little animal. Plus, I'd hate to have to deal with him, doctors and rabies shots right now.

Rubbing his back soothingly, Jason's voice is lowered despite it being a bit hard to hear over the departing and still joking and roughhousing boys. "It's okay, Tom. Just relax."

When he fails to respond to Jason, his shaking and lack of color becoming worse, I give it a try. "Tommy? You're safe. It's okay, they're gone." Shit this isn't good. "Hey how about some pie, huh? You want some pie?" Nothing. Damn, usually pie does the trick, not really sure why but it does.

Next in line and really our last chance, Adam slowly wraps his arms about him despite the awkward angle of them both sitting side by side on the bench. "Tom, stay with me here. We're all here. We'll take care of you. See we're all getting along now, just like before, okay? The kids are gone now and they weren't trying to hurt you, I know you don't like loud noises, but remember what we talked about; teenagers are just loud by nature. That's all it is."

Finally seeming to be reached on some level, we all breathe a sigh as Tommy settles a bit.

"Just breathe. You're doing good; just take a deep breath for me. Let me hear it."

Looking reluctant, but nevertheless doing as he's asked, I feel my own self taking the steadying breath with him, very relieved as some color returns to his face and his shaking is ceased for the most part

Also appeased, Adam loosens his hold on him. "See? They're gone and you're all right."

Nodding, but glancing back behind us, he may be alright but he still doesn't look happy. "Squirrel's gone." 

"We'll find you a new squirrel." Voice soft, but tinged with an underlying note of jealousy, Jason is clearly in part at least unhappy about Tommy responding to Adam when he'd failed. I swear I'm going to have to keep those two separated when Tommy's around.

Noting Tanya and Rocky's concerned looks, Adam is quick to reassure. "Trust me that little episode was nothing. He's much better then he was eight months ago." No kidding, I mean we couldn't even get him to go out and that was just eight weeks ago.

"I guess so, considering eight months ago he bit me when he had one of those little panic attacks." Rubbing her arm unconsciously, Tanya clearly hadn't meant to say that, but it's a little too late as Tommy responds almost instantly.

"I bit you?" Nice going Tanya, couldn't just let him focus on finding a new squirrel.

Looking to me first, Adam only responds when I give him the go ahead. "Remember when I told you how we found you?" When he gets a slow nod from Tom, he continues gently, "Well you weren't in your right mind at the time. Which is completely to be expected, but well Tanya made a sudden move towards you to help get you untangled from a chain that you had wrapped around you and you bit her."

Head down and looking truly sorry, his apology isn't a necessary one. "Sorry." You shouldn't be, she should have known better than to make such a sudden move towards you when you were growling at us. It's her own fault for being so desperate to get out of there.

"Don't be, you weren't yourself and like he said I shouldn't have made such a sudden move towards someone in that state." And you shouldn't have brought it up to someone in the state he's still in now. Breathe, Katherine, come on, you've just made up, don't let this get to you now.

Catching the sad look flicker in his eyes, I really wish we hadn't gone this route. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." The answer characteristically short, I make a note as he shifts closer to Adam's side, picking some cold ham off his plate now rather than his own. 

Suddenly noting just how close they are and just how successful Adam had been at getting through to him a moment ago, I can't help but realize that a lot of changes Tommy has made over the past few weeks have occurred while with the Green Ranger. Add in Jason's jealousy, how close Tommy likes to be with Adam and…no, no it can't be. 

Can it? 

To be continued……


	11. Tell Him

Summary – Jason tries to help out where Tommy's love life is concerned. 

-o-

Tell Him

Jason

-o-

(Week 34, Hillard/Scott residence)

"You're stance is off center." Moving from his side to stand in front of him so I can be certain, I see I'm right. In fact he's more off than I originally thought.

"No it's not." Still struggling to go through the routine I'd asked him to, mostly because as I said his stance is off, he ignores me for the most part. Every time I swear, we have this argument every stinking time. 

"Yes it is."

"I spent ten years of my life practicing martial arts; I know how to hold a simple stance." I'm well aware of that, so why don't you do it? Why instead, do we keep having to have this exact same argument day after day?

Barely keeping my frustration in check, I physically move his leg to where it should be. "Yes well I've spent fifteen years of mine practicing it, and four years teaching it, and I am telling you your stance is off."

Muttering something that sounds suspiciously like him telling me where to go, he stubbornly moves himself back into the wrong stance determined to make it work, regardless of the fact he'll just end up tripping himself up again and then blaming it somehow someway on me. That's it I give up.

Throwing my hands up and turning off the music, I am so fed up with this right now I'm ready to just let Adam be his soul instructor, because I can't take this attitude he's developed when there's nothing at all I can do about it. "Fine have it your way."

Frowning as I have a seat on the couch, which we've pushed aside along with the chair and coffee table to have room for this ongoing drama, he drops his stance and moves toward me. "But we're not done." Oh trust me I'm done.

"Tom if you won't even take the proper stance you're not going to learn the routine correctly. If anything you'll end up on the floor with a pulled muscle, just like last week." 

"Fine I'll do it myself." Geez. Turning the music back on, he starts again, still in the wrong stance. Going through the first portion of what I'd taught him, though not in the way I'd taught him, his fall is easy to foresee.

Waiting for when he goes to execute a roundhouse kick, I'm up and across the room just barely catching him as he loses balance and almost hits the floor. What'd I say huh, just like last week. "Why do you have to be so difficult? You don't act like this when Adam works with you." Setting him right and sighing as he still refuses to admit he was wrong, I swear it's like working with a thirteen year old.

"Says you." Oh yeah I'm sure you give your new best buddy Adam this much grief.

"Tom…" Killing the music again, I have got to get this to stop. He's going to end up hurting himself if I don't. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Giving me a shrug, but losing some of his attitude his answer is honest as far as I can tell. "No."

"Than why are you being so difficult? All I'm trying to do is help, but it seems every time I do I just end up annoying you. I'm only doing this because you asked me to, you said you wanted to learn to fight again, that you wanted to be an active Ranger again, well that's not going to happen if you keep arguing with every little thing I say. You won't re-learn the techniques and routines if you don't listen and want to."

Head lowered, he slowly sits down, pressing his back to couch. "Sorry."

Running a hand through my hair, I know I really shouldn't let myself be suckered into feeling bad about telling him the truth and trying to put an end to his, let's be honest bratty behavior, but damn it it's hard to stay mad and right when your best friend is looking for all the world like a kicked dog. "Don't be sorry, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Resting his head on his knees, he really is pitiful when he wants to be. "I don't know what's wrong."

Moving to sit next to him, I better fix this before Kat gets home or I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight no question about it. "Are the routines too much? I know you're pretty well healed up, but if I'm pushing you too hard with these training sessions all you have to do is say so, I'll ease back."

"No, it's not that." Okay, so what else is there for him to be mad about?

As an old and long since buried thought surfaces, I hesitate to ask, wondering if I'll be opening a Pandora's box if I do. "Are you… are mad at me because I'm with Kat?"

"What?" Looking up in surprise, he quickly shakes his head. "No, no. I'm glad you guys are happy." Well that's good, because I honestly don't know how I would have fixed that had it been the problem.

"We want you to be happy too."

"I am, just, I don't know." You're clearly not if you're picking fights with me. "I guess I'm just lonely." 

"Lonely?" That's what this is about? Well I guess maybe we have been a little busier these past few weeks. "Well we could all go somewhere this weekend. Maybe camping or upstate to some little town with a lot of junk shops and a bed and breakfast type place. You and Kat like to riffle through those places finding obscure stuff from-"

"Not that kind of lonely." Well not really sure what other kind of lonely there- oh.

"Oh." Right twenty year old male, damaged or not still in the prime of his life. Got it. Okay, well I can help, maybe. Just have to think of someone who he'd like and who can handle some of his more interesting quirks. Or who has access to pie. "You know that girl at the Youth Center, Emily. She looks a little bit like Kat, but she's got more a street edge to her. Really nice though. She seemed pretty interested in you when we were there last week."

"I don't like her." But she has pie.

"Oh okay. Well is there someone you do like?"

Nodding, but giving no elaboration on who, he's not going to make this easy. 

"Do you want to tell me who?" When he shakes his head, I once again wonder why he has to be so difficult. "Why not?"

"Because you might not like it." Aside from you telling me 'Kat' there's really no one you can say that'd bother me. I mean who could it even be really? He never goes out unless with one of us and even than never really talks to anyone else. So aside from Kat, Me, Tanya, Rocky, and Ad…oh hell.

-ooooooo-

(2 weeks ago)

_Packing up the leftovers and waving goodbye to Tanya and Rocky, I have to say this little picnic peace offering went much better than any of us had anticipated. _

"_That went well." Coming up behind me and giving me a kiss, Kat looks happier than I've seen her in a long time. _

"_Yes it did."_

"_Want to go home and celebrate?" Really? In the middle of the afternoon? Man I love it when things go well._

"_Definitely, but what about Tom?" Spotting him a few yards away playing Frisbee with Adam, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I would have played with him, Adam could have cleaned up you know._

"_He can spend the afternoon with Adam." Great. Catching my displeased look before I can hide it, she's quick to scowl. "You have got to stop this. He's not replacing you for crying out loud, he just happens to like Adam too and as his best friend you should be happy that he has someone to turn to when you're not available."_

"_But that's just it, I am available. He doesn't just go over there when we're in school anymore. And do you not see how closely he's hanging on him? I just…we're supposed to be family, brothers, since when did Adam earn that right?" I know I sound selfish, I know technically it's not like that with him and Adam, but still it stings. We've been through so much together and to have someone new just come in and take my place I'd be lying to say it doesn't hurt._

"_Jason Adam isn't taking him from you. You're still family, still brothers and partners, what he feels for Adam I… I honestly don't think it's the same thing." Picking up the basket containing the leftovers, Kat heads to our car. What did that mean? What does she know?_

"_What do you mean? You know something don't you."_

"_I just…I don't know, I just think that, well… I wasn't around when he first started dating Kimberly, but if it was anything like when he showed interest in me then, well…" Well what? "It's just that the way he's acting around Adam, sort of shy one minute, egger to please the next, trying to get close without being too close, it's almost as if he likes him."_

"_Likes him? Like, likes him likes him?" _

"_It sort of looks that way." Oh come on, you can't be serious._

_Sparing another look at the still playing and now laughing pair, I try to see what she sees, but I just don't. Sure he's acting a little strangely around Adam, but since he's been back he just acts strange in general, how can you separate the two? "You're crazy."_

_Shrugging and heading back to tell them we're going, she doesn't seem convinced. "If you say so, I'm just telling you what I see." Women, how do they come up with this stuff?_

-ooooooo-

Letting his words settle for a moment, I'm going to feel really stupid if I'm wrong. "It's Adam isn't it?" 

Nodding smally he still looks fairly uncertain and on edge. 

"It's okay you know. I- we all just want you to be happy." And I do, hell I don't care who he likes so long as they treat him right and make him happy. Not to mention I guess Kat was right, Adam isn't replacing me as his friend if they start dating. 

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't like me like that." Yeah? What's wrong with him than?

"Well is he even gay or bisexual?"

"Yeah." Should I ask how he knows that? No, probably best not to.

"Than who's to say he won't like you like that?" He better, I'll kick his ass if he hurts your feelings. When he simply shrugs, I wrap an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. "Never know until you ask him."

"What if he says no?"

"What if he says yes?"

To be continued…….


	12. Sink or Swim

Author's Notes – Big thanks to Chylea3784, who totally wrote the majority of the dialog for this part.

Also I'm sure some people are wondering 'where the hell does she come up with Tommy's thought process for this story' well I'll tell you. Basically I drink a lot of caffeinated drinks, put on random movies, and just type what ever the hell comes into my head. Thus we get Tommy's choppy and not all there thought process…so I guess in other words it's my own.

Summary – Tommy takes a chance. 

-o-

Sink or Swim

Tommy

-o-

(Week 35)

"Thanks for bringing me out here." Looking down at the bottle of Orange Soda in my hands, I shift uncomfortably making the old wooden picnic table we're perched on creak in complaint. 

"It's a nice change of scenery." Yeah it is. It's been a long time since I've been to the beach. "Any particular reason you wanted to come here though? Maybe go for a swim?" Right, no, don't count on it. The pool might be sort of okay now, but if you think I'm risking being eaten by a shark you have another thing coming. Did you not pay attention when we watched 'Jaws' the other day? 

"Not a chance." 

Laughing and apparently not expecting any other answer but that one, he nods. "Okay just asking." This is too hard. Why'd I let Jason talk me into it? I don't even think he likes Adam very much, no clue why. I should say something. 'Let's go out?' No that's no good. Jason should have told me what to say, he got Kat so clearly he must know something about this sort of thing. Though Kat's not a guy so maybe it's different. This sucks.

"You know, I was starting to think I could never have any of this again." Any of what exactly I'm not sure of, but it sounded good right? Yeah it's all deep and brooding, that's hot right. Who says that all the time? That slutty Hilton girl on TV. Can't believe they gave her her own show. I get tortured for saving the world and she gets her own show for being a mean skank. That's justice for you.

Looking at me curiously, if not a little confused he response easily. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Okay breathe, just breathe. "You know you were the first one who really broke through any of my fears with that little stunt in the pool. Not that I appreciate you scaring me like that, but still." I suppose he got what he deserved in the end though; Jason was definitely not pleased when he learned about how he got me into water. Threatened to actually drown him if I remember right.

Looking rather shamefaced he shakes his head. "I'm sorry about that. I just knew that the Tommy I knew was still in there somewhere and it was the only way I could think of to find him." Man I stink at this, I was trying to compliment him not make him feel bad. This is no good. Maybe what we need is pie.

"I'll never really be him again, you know." Though I think I'm doing a better job at it. I mean if you don't count the new haircut, the black clothes, and my weird conversations. Though I personally don't think they're weird, but Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Tanya keep mentioning it. Maybe they're just weird. You know weird is a weird word too. Can you use a word to describe itself? Weird is weird. That's weird. "You know what's weird, weird is weird."

Frowning briefly and possibly thinking about this, he finally nods before answering. "Yes, I suppose it is. Now about you never being you again, I know that you feel that way, but you can still live and live well, if you decide to. I'm here for you - we all are." See he knows how to follow a conversation, why don't the others. If anything they're weird and me and Adam are the normal ones. Hey wait he just gave me the perfect set up didn't he. Score!

"I know, but sometimes I look at the future and realize that I can't completely move on and it scares me. It's not like I can go up to someone and say 'I used to be a Power Ranger but I was captured and tormented for a really long time, but I'm back now - do you want to go on a date?'" So do you? He's laughing, that's no good. Why's he laughing?

"Well that's true. But maybe someday you can get past it enough that it won't matter as much." Oh he didn't get I was asking him out at the end. That sucks, now I have to do it all over again.

"Or maybe I just have to find someone who understands and has already helped me." Hint hint.

Suddenly looking as if he's caught on, he nevertheless asks anyways. "Like who?" This would have been so much easier had Jason just asked him out for me like I said he should.

Looking back down at the bottle of soda in my hands I mutter it out, "Like maybe you."

"Me?" Well I guess saying it quietly like that is better than him jumping up and yelling it. Though that would have been kind of cool if he'd jumped up and yelled it all happily. 

"I know you like guys, I've seen you looking. I like you, I mean you've done so much for me and you're nice and I don't know why I like you more I just do and thought maybe you might a little bit feel–"

Cutting me off, gently but affectively, he still hasn't said yes or no yet. "Do you really think you're ready to take that step? You know you still flinch if people get too close, or get upset when something surprises you." I don't flinch when you get close. So see what's it matter if I don't like other people, I like you, so that should be enough.

Sighing and ready to go home and beat Jason up for saying I should tell him, it's not fair. I look like his type as far as I can tell, I like him, he seems to like me, how come we can't go out? What's difference between calling it a date and doing what we normally do like go places and eat dinner and stuff. "Never mind."

"Hey now." Stopping me before I can slide off the table, he moves closer and no offence but really don't want you closer right now. "I didn't say no."

"You didn't say yes."

"No I just asked if you thought you were ready for something like that. I worry about you and I don't want to do anything to set you back and there's really no more volatile situation than dating." I guess so. 

"Gotta start somewhere." 

"Like a date?" That was the plan. When I nod, he seems to relent. "Alright, if you're sure it's what you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you. Never really thought you'd be attracted to me like that considering your past history with women in pink, but can't say I'm not interested. Just like I said a little concerned considering how close we already are and what you've been through." Yeah well not getting much better these days, so might as well try to move on regardless. 

"So…you like me?"

Taking the bottle from my hands, he laces his fingers with mine. "Of course I like you. Wouldn't agree to try this if I didn't." That's hot.

"Cool." Waiting a few breathes and just enjoying the fact he agreed, I'm suddenly struck by a rather annoying thought. "Of course you'd have to pay since I have no job and no money."

Laughing he shakes his. "I think that can be arranged." 

To be continued……..


	13. Froggy Went Courtin

Author's Notes – Thank you so much to **chylea3784 **who had a copy of this part. I stupidly erased it and yeah if she hadn't had it in backup it would not have gotten posted.

For those who don't get the title it's from the song 'Froggy Went A-Courtin' first bar goes as follow – 'Frog went a courtin' and he did ride, uh-huh' look it up, makes the title funnier. Cuz you know Adam's the frog and…yeah never mind.

Summary – Adam and Tommy go out.

-o-

Froggy Went A-Courtin'

Adam

-o-

(Week 36)

"You're being ridiculous." Giving Kat a look as she straightens Tommy's shirt in a very motherly fashion, Jason rolls his eyes. "He's just going to the movies, it's not like they're getting married."

"Shut up, it's a big deal." I wish she'd stop saying that as it's clearly making Tommy a little edgy and nervous, not to mention myself. "So what movie are you guys going to see?" None if you don't actually let us get out of here in the next ten minutes.

Leaning back on the couch I check my watch discreetly before heaving a mental sigh at the time. "Ghost."

"That's a good one." Let's hope so.

"Here." Taking Kat's place, Jason helps my date into his leather jacket, completing the rather casual but stylish look. "There's a twenty in the left pocket, along with the cell phone, and house key. If you're going to be out later than eleven call us." Giving me a pointed look, the message is clear. 'I better get a call if you keep him out that late, if not from him than you.'

Seeming embarrassed by the over protective streak in his friend, Tommy gives a slight nod and sigh. "Okay."

"You have your communicator?" Geez Jason he's not five. He'll be alright.

"Yes." Showing Jason the device which is on his left wrist, it would seem his nervousness is being quickly replaced by exasperation.

"Good now if a monster attacks-"

"Teleport to the Power Chamber, same as if one attacks while I'm out with you guys during the day, I know, I know." Geez you'd think this was his first time out of the apartment with me with how they're acting. I am capable of keeping him safe, Jason.

"Shaking her head and smiling, Kat pulls Jason away. "Right, sorry, go have fun. Just be careful, alright?"

"And not too much fun." Giving me another look as I quickly grab Tommy and head out the door, Jason is no doubt going to be calling to check up at some point and time tonight with how concerned he seems to be. Great. What does he think I'll do? It's just a date after all.

-ooo-

(10 min. Later, Angel Grove Cinema)

As we pull up to the theater, I'm once again relieved that we decided to go to an earlier show as I have a feeling that if we'd waited to see the nine o'clock one, this place would be packed. Fortunately it would seem that most people are still doing dinner right now, leaving the area fairly uncrowded for the moment.

Glancing over at Tommy as we leave the car and walk up to the building, I make note of how he inches closer as two rather rowdy children begin running past us, a game of chase apparently in progress.

"Tom? You okay?" Lightly touching his arm, hoping to pull his attention back to me where I can keep him calm, it seems to work to a degree as he looks away from the kids and focuses once more on why we're here.

"I'm fine." Unsure who he's trying to convince more- me or himself –I nevertheless focus on the problem rather than his cover of it.

"We don't have to do this you know. Not if you're not ready. We can just rent a movie and go back to my place to watch it. It'd still be a date, just-"

"No." His answer is abrupt and certain, delivered in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Closing his eyes and taking a couple of breaths, he centers himself before looking away from the kids and towards the ticket stand. "I'm fine. I _can_ do this."

Deciding to not try and detour him when he's so focused and giving such great effort to get something I know he wants, I decide to trust his judgment. "Okay. Let's go in than."

Moving to the ticket counter I request two for the desired show, before pulling out my wallet and paying. Handing one to Tommy we move to the concession stand and I can't help but be on full alert. It's more crowded here and bumping into others is easy to foresee.

Thinking quickly I try to get Tommy's mind on something else before he has too long to get himself as concerned as me. "So do you want popcorn?"

"It's not a movie without it."

Raising a brow I nudge him playfully, "What is it than?"

"TV." I barely resist the urge to jump for joy as I see the glimmer of humor that shines in his eyes for a moment. Happily, these moments are happening more and more often and while he still has his bad days, each one is a little shorter and a little less difficult to get through thanks to his good.

Moving up to the counter after only another minute or so, we look over our choices before I order a large container of popcorn and two sodas. Reaching for my wallet once more, Tommy however beats me to it as a twenty is laid down for the cashier.

"Tommy I'll get it, its okay."

"Don't worry about it, you got the tickets remember. After all it's Jason's twenty and after the inquisition he put you through before we left I think he at least owes us this much."

Smiling with him as he's handed his change, I lead the way back to the showing rooms, before we enter room six, and are faced with our next problem of sorts. "Where would you like to sit?"

Looking between the seats nearest to the door, and those in the very back, I can see he's torn between where he'd like his wall of security. On the one hand if we sit in the very back he will have a literal wall behind him, assuring him no loud or possibly threatening people will be at his back. However if he chooses the door he's near an exit, a necessity for a quick and easy escape should something happen to go wrong or cause an upset. Decisions decisions.

"I, um, the back I think. If that's okay."

Assuring him its fine, I urge him ahead of me, letting him choose the seats that we'll be perched in for the next two hours.

Choosing carefully, he finally finds one to his liking before sliding into it and getting as comfortable as one can in these damn things. Waiting until I'm settled next he leans on the armrest nearest to me before taking a handful of popcorn. "Thanks for bringing me out. Jason and Kat are still a little leery about taking me to crowded places like the mall or movies. I think they're just a little worried I can't handle it yet."

"You said you wanted to go out, and I trust you to know what you can handle by now. Besides if you do want to leave it's no big deal, like I said we can always go rent a movie and watch it back at my place."

Nodding but not responding as the lights dim and the previews begin, we both settle in, his attention on the screen and mine on him.

Ten minutes into it I have decided that this movie while original is not really to my taste, and with how Tommy's fidgeting he's no doubt feeling the same. About to ask if he wants to wait it out or go watch something else, a different sort of movement catches my eye.

Reaching out his hand nearest to me, I watch from the corner of my eyes as his fingers barely grace my hand, before pulling back nervously once more. What is he…ah, okay, I see.

Watching as he does it again only to back out like before I lean over, deciding to give him a warning before making my move and running the risk of scaring him. "It's okay, Tommy." Taking his hand in mine, I rub my thumb over the back of his palm before offering up a reassuring smile.

Mimicking my warm look after a minute of hesitation, he laces our fingers together before going back to the movie. Maybe we'll stay just a bit longer.

-ooo-

(3 hours later, Park Residence…)

"So you liked the movie than?" Finish up with dinner and beginning to clear the table, I'm once more glad we decided to eat dinner at my apartment. Not that I would have minded taking Tommy to a restaurant or even coffee shop, but I could tell he was skirting the edge after the movie, as the Saturday night crowd had finally come out in full swing. Full, _loud_ swing.

Recalling all too well how close Tommy had huddled up to me as we made our way back to my car, I'm once more reminded that he is not fully well yet, despite his and our best efforts to make him so.

"It was good. I thought it'd be scarier, but I liked the story." Handing me his plate and silverware, he remains by me as I put them in the sink, giving them a quick rinse before turning back to the table. "You're a good cook."

"Not with anything more complicated than spaghetti." Smiling and placing the last of the leftovers into the fridge for tomorrow, I turn back to my friend wondering what we should actually do now. It's not so late that I need to take him home just yet, but we're not exactly at a point where I think it's a good idea to actually _do_ anything beyond that which would be considered friendly.

"Would you like to watch some TV while I finish cleaning up in here? It should just take a few minutes." A few minutes which I can use to figure something out.

"Okay, if you're sure you don't want some help."

"I'm sure, go on, I'll be right in." Urging him towards the main room, I only turn back to the sink when I hear the TV turn on and him muttering about Saturday night shows. Something that once more makes me smile as it is all too familiar.

Filling the sink and getting to work on the dishes, still mulling over what I should do now that we're 'dating' I have to wonder just how fast Tommy wants to go with this. Does he expect us to progress into more intimate contact anytime in the near future? Does he want to wait? Will he be unnerved if I tried to kiss him? I knew this would be complicated. Not that it's not worth it, but it's still a potential mine field that I will have to tread very carefully on.

Still doing my best to figure things out I finish up the dishes and wipe down the table, before grabbing a hand towel and heading towards the living room. "So Tommy did you find anything decent to wa…Tommy?"

Curled up on the couch, remote control still in hand, he is sound asleep.

Shaking my head in amusement and watching him sleep for a few minutes I finally make up my mind and pull out my cell as I wander back to the kitchen. Waiting through the first two rings, I'm unsurprised as it's quickly picked up on the third.

"_What's wrong?" _Jason's voice coming through the line, apparently knowing it's me, I can tell by the tone that he is not happy.

"Nothing." Own voice a bit defensive, I shake my head. If he was anymore over protective of his friend he'd be married to him, I'm sure of it.

"_Then why are you calling? He's not still out is he? It's ten thirty. Where are you?"_ Don't hang up, Adam. Don't do it.

"I'm at my apartment, and again nothing is wrong. I just called to tell you that Tommy fell asleep on the couch."

After a fairly long pause and some hushed talking with who I will assume is Kat, Jason's voice comes back on a little calmer than before. _"Well, wake him up and bring him home than."_ Nice.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could just, I don't know, let him sleep?" And more silence followed by even louder hushed conversation with Kat. This is not really going in my favor is it?

"_He'll be sore in the morning if he sleeps like that. It's better to bring him home and let him sleep in his bed. Besides he hasn't slept away from us since we got him back, if he wakes up in a strange place he could react badly."_ Strange place? My apartment is a strange place now?

"Jason he's tired, he had a fun time tonight but I think it took a lot out of him. Don't you think it's better to just let him rest here, rather than get him up, drag him out to the car, and take him home? He'll be groggy and unhappy if we do all of that. Besides I can handle any nightmares he might have." At least I would hope I can.

"_What exactly did you _do_ tonight?"_ How did I know that was coming?

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer Jason. Now listen, if you really want to come over here, wake him up, despite the fact he's sleeping comfortably, then be my guest, but I'm not doing it and I'm pretty sure Kat would agree with me."

Pretty sure I'm right as the mouthpiece is no doubt partly covered once more so he can converse with his girlfriend, Jason finally comes back on, tone one of annoyance but defeat. _"Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention."_ I think I liked the silence better.

"I'm listening."

"_The man sleeping on your couch is my best friend, my brother, and for reasons Kat assures me are sweet he has chosen to like you very deeply. So here's my one comment on all of this. I'm happy as long as he's happy. I know you and I know you'll take care of him and give him what he wants and needs. However if you ever,_ ever _hurt him, I. Will. Kill. You. Slowly. And it will hurt,_ a lot. _Got it?"_

Looking back in the living room I smile as Tommy shifts ever so slightly muttering something in his sleep, which oddly enough sounds very much like my name. "Got it."

"_Good. I'll see you both in the morning. Early."_

To be continued…..


End file.
